


An Archangel's Advice

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabe being Gabe, Language, Vaginal Sex, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Gabriel notices something about the reader concerning her relationship with Cas and gives the younger angel some dating advice.





	An Archangel's Advice

**Author's Note:**

> cross-post from tumblr

If Gabriel looked your way with that damn smirk on his face one more time, you were going to roast his ass in holy oil. He’d been sending looks your way all day long and it was working your last nerve. It had begun when he’d pulled Cas aside earlier, claiming he had “important heavenly affairs” to discuss with your lover. That alone was enough to raise your suspicions- Gabriel hardly ever concerned himself with Heaven. You hadn’t been reassured when they’d returned; Gabriel lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and Cas looking deep in thought, staring at you with a contemplative expression on his face before vanishing with the parting words that he would return later. **  
**

As disappointed as you were that he’d taken off again to who-knows-where, you couldn’t keep your heart from fluttering at the sound of his wings carrying him away. Something about it always got to you, sending a thrill of excitement through your body. You’d stared at the spot where he’d stood for a moment, a sigh escaping you unintentionally. As you’d gone back to the book you’d been translating before the angels interrupted you, you caught a glimpse of Gabriel watching you like a hawk, a teasing grin on his face. That had been an hour ago, and he still had yet to tell you what had him so pleased.

Finally deciding you’d had enough, you glanced over to where Sam sat across the library, doing research of his own. Seeing that he was engrossed in his work, you hissed, “Gabriel, I swear, if you don’t tell me what the hell you’re smirking at, I’m gonna trap you in a ring of holy fire.”

He pulled an exaggerated offended expression. “I don’t know what you mean sugar cube. I’m just in a good mood is all.”

Shooting him your best bitchface, you deadpanned, “Cut the crap Gabriel. I know that face and it never means anything good. So unless you want Dean calling you Hot Wings for the next month, spill- what  _exactly_  did you talk about with Cas? And don’t say ‘angel business’, because I know that’s not it.”

Gabriel huffed, clearly annoyed at your nickname for him. He knew you well enough to realize you were serious about trapping him. Rolling his eyes, he caved. “Fine, spoilsport, I’ll tell you. And just for the record, it was about angel business, if you wanna get technical about it. One angel in particular- our dear Cassie. I was just giving baby bro some pointers when it comes to dating.”

A snort of laughter escaped you before you could stop it. “Cas went to  _you_  for dating tips?” you asked, unable to stop chuckling at the idea. It was absurd. “Why? Of all the people he could go to, why you?”

Now Gabriel was the one glaring at you, unamused at your laughter. With a sarcastic grin, he replied, “First of all chuckles, he didn’t come to me. I happened to notice something that I thought he’d find interesting. And I was right- he was definitely interested. Second of all, what do you mean, ‘why’d he come to me’? I’m the soul of romance, sugar, practically a cupid! I got the two of you together, didn’t I?”

You had to give him that one. The archangel had always had a soft spot for you, and when he noticed your growing interest in his younger brother, he’d made it his mission to get the two of you on at least one date. It was only with his prodding that you gathered up the courage to tell Cas how you felt. Without Gabriel’s interference, you never would have realized your feelings for Castiel were reciprocated.

Deciding to cut him some slack, you relented. “Okay fine, you’re a regular connoisseur of romance. Now will you tell me what you thought he’d be interested in? I’ve never seen him take off so quickly.”

Wagging his eyebrows at you, he teased, “Now where’s the fun in that cupcake? I’ve got a feeling you’ll find out soon enough.”

Before you could say- or throw- anything, the rustling of wings got your attention. Cas popped up in the seat next to you, startling you with his abrupt appearance and sending a jolt of adrenaline through your system. You smiled at your lover, immediately forgetting any retort you had for Gabriel. “Hey sweetie, what have you been up to?”

“Hello honeybee,” he replied, a small smile lighting up his face. “I was trying to test a theory, but I think I might need more evidence first.”

Ignoring the gagging sounds coming from Gabriel’s direction, you leaned over to give him a kiss, relaxing into him. A trenchcoated arm came up and he cradled the back of your head, holding you close. The scruff of his jaw tickled your skin as his dry lips moved against yours. Before the two of you could get too carried away, the sound of a throat being cleared too loudly to be an accident interrupted you. Reluctantly, you broke apart to see Dean scowling at the two of you from the doorway, carrying his laptop in one hand and an oversized book of lore in the other.

“Ok you two, knock it off. We got work to do, so either crack open a book or take it to another room.”

Sticking your tongue out at him, you gave Cas one final peck on the cheek before turning back to your translations. Cas settled in next to you to help, pointing at a nearby book and scooting it closer to him using his grace. Your eyes zeroed in on his hand, watching as he twitched his fingers to move the book closer. For some reason, the sight of him using his abilities for something so mundane mesmerized you.

Shaking your head in an effort to clear your thoughts, you tried to focus on the text in front of you, but you hadn’t taken into account your newly returned boyfriend. It seemed like Cas was in an extra affectionate mood, pressing in close to you and taking your hand in his, intertwining your fingers together. You giggled softly when he brought your hand up to brush a kiss to the back of it, rubbing his thumb along your knuckles. He wasn’t usually so demonstrative with his affections around the guys, lest Dean and Sam start ribbing him about it, but you weren’t going to complain.

Everything was quiet for a while, with the exception of Gabriel of course, as everyone settled into their work. It was getting increasingly difficult for you to concentrate though, as Cas made it his mission to be as distracting as possible. You doubted he even realized what he was doing; whenever he needed something, instead of getting up to get it, he would bring it to him using his angel mojo and it sent a thrill through you every time. You didn’t know what it was about the casual way he used his powers, but it set your heart racing. When Sam needed a book he’d left in the war room, Cas zapped away to get it for him.

The sound of his departure had you distracted and you weren’t paying attention when you flipped the page of your book. A sharp biting pain got your attention and you rolled your eyes when you saw the thin line of blood across your fingertip. Fantastic- a papercut. Sighing in frustration, you stuck your finger into your mouth to stop the bleeding when Cas fluttered back into the room with Sam’s book. You tried to ignore the way your heart skipped when he reappeared, but it was damn hard to do. Especially when he zapped next to you, a concerned expression on his face.

“Honeybee, what happened?” he asked, worry radiating off of him.

“It’s okay Cas, just a papercut. See,” you showed him your fingertip, grimacing at the sting of it.

Wordlessly, he took your hand in his, bringing your finger up to his mouth to press a gentle kiss to it. Your breath hitched when you felt the his grace soothe away the pain, the cool wash of it making your heart pound. He kept his brilliant blue eyes trained on you the whole time, scrutinizing your every expression. You could feel yourself flush under the intensity of his gaze, mumbling a quiet thank you when you drew back your hand. He beamed at you, looking extremely satisfied about something.

You needed a moment to yourself before you did something embarrassing, like throw yourself at him. Clearing your suddenly parched throat, you asked, “Anyone want anything from the kitchen? Gonna just grab some water…”

Sam and Dean both shook their heads no, and Gabriel just smirked at you, looking like he knew some big secret. Cas replied, “I can get it for you, just wait here.”

Catching his sleeve before he could take off, you responded, “No, that’s okay, I need to get up and stretch anyway.”

Before he could say anything more, you kissed his cheek and headed to the kitchen, discreetly kicking Gabe on your way out. The whole time you were filling your cup, you couldn’t stop thinking about Cas and his grace. It was sometimes easy to forget that he was, in fact, an angel older than humanity, a fierce warrior and incredibly powerful being. Seeing the casual way he used his mojo to perform everyday tasks was way more of a turn on than you cared to admit. You had to take a minute to cool down before your panties combusted.

“Figure it out yet, cupcake,” Gabriel’s voice sounded behind you suddenly.

Choking on your water as it went down the wrong pipe, you spluttered out a curse as water spilled down your shirt, soaking the front. Gabriel slapped your back as you tried to catch your breath, snorting to himself the whole time. You shook him off, smacking his hand irritably. “Dammit Gabe, how many times do we have to tell you- don’t sneak up on people!”

He waved off your annoyance with a flap of his hand. “You’ll live. Anywho, as I was saying, have you figured out what me and Cassie talked about? Come on, it should be obvious by now.”

Pinching the bridge of your nose in exasperation, you replied, “What? Is this about the ‘advice’ you gave Cas? Gabe, not now, I’ve gotta go change, I’m all wet.”

You instantly regretted your choice of words when his grin got wider. Cutting him off before he could say anything, you nudged him aside. “Look, on second thought, I need a break. My eyes are starting to cross from looking at all that tiny print. Let the guys know I’ll be in my room, ok?” Maybe some time to recoup in your room would help before facing the increasing frustration Cas was inspiring.

“I’ll do you one better, sugar. I wouldn’t be much of a cupid if I can’t help you get laid, now would I?” Seeing the shock cross your face, he rolled his eyes. “Puh~lease, did you think you were being subtle in there? Anytime Cas so much as twitched, you looked like you wanted to devour him. Don’t worry, I got your back. So you just skedaddle and in the meantime, I’ll grab Thing One and Thing Two and make sure you and baby bro have the place to yourselves tonight. I’d say don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, but let’s be real, that doesn’t narrow down the list a whole lot. See you crazy kids later.” And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

Staring at the spot where he’d just been standing, mouth hanging open in surprise, you couldn’t quite wrap your head around what just happened. It wasn’t even the fact that he’d just up and vanished after basically telling you to fuck his brother; you were more focused on what he’d said about you being so obvious about being turned on. If he could see it, could Cas? Your lover wasn’t as familiar with human sexuality as the archangel, but he was definitely no shy and blushing virgin. You knew that very well from extensive first hand experience.

Moving to the bedroom that you shared with Cas, you peeled off your soaked shirt and changed into a tank top and some sleep shorts. You settled into bed, cuddling into sheets that carried Cas’ scent, an unusual mix of ozone and musk. Usually, it never failed to relax you, but today it had the opposite effect, making you ache even more. You were on the verge of praying for him when he appeared before you.

“Cas,” you murmured. Your heart sped up when you got a good look at him. His eyes were dark and hooded, his jaw clenched as he took in deep and measured breaths.

“Honeybee, Gabriel told me I’d find you in here,” he stated calmly. You could hear the underlying strain in his voice when he added, “He also told me the two of you were talking earlier, a conversation concerning me. And now he’s vanished with Sam and Dean. Tell me my love, what did you talk about?”

Gulping slightly, you answered honestly. “I asked him why the two of you flew off earlier. He wouldn’t stop smirking at me and I wanted to know why.”

“And did he tell you?”

“All he said was that he gave you some dating advice. And then I laughed at him.”

Cas cocked his head, confusion temporarily settling over his features. “You laughed at him? Why?”

Shrugging, you replied, “Cuz it seemed silly, ya know? We’re already dating, and you definitely don’t need advice, angel. I’m all yours.”

Cas glanced down, pride radiating off of him. When he looked back up at you, you sucked in a shallow breath at the love and lust written on his face. “As I am yours, my beautiful hunter.”

He stalked closer to the bed, shedding his trenchcoat and suit jacket with a flick of his wrist. You felt fire growing in your belly as the clothes simply vanished off of his body and appeared neatly folded on your desk chair. Your arousal grew as he slowly rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt and loosened his tie. You could feel yourself start to slicken, your body flushing as he moved. By the time he reached you, you were trying to calm your racing pulse.

Cas stood at the side of the bed a moment, towering over you, before you felt his grace pushing you slowly but steadily onto your back. Unable to stifle your gasp, you didn’t resist, a tiny whimper escaping you. Once you were flat against the pillows, you felt it nudge at your arms, bringing your hands up to rest beside your face. The pressure of his grace didn’t slacken, keeping you pinned to the mattress.

Your angel leaned over you, taking in your restrained form. It was impossible to miss the tent forming in his slacks as he brushed your cheek with his knuckle, tracing down the line of your throat. You swallowed hard, unable to keep from panting, especially once he undressed you with a snap of his fingers. You shivered, both from the heat of his gaze and the cool air of the room. You were already so wet for him and he had barely even touched you. You’d been aching for him since he started showing off with his angel mojo and now you were practically soaking.

He interrupted your inner monologue of need. “Would you like to know what we discussed, my little hunter? It was about you.” Not giving you the chance to respond, he continued. “You see, my brother is much more observant than most credit him for. Many forget that underneath all of his joking, he is ancient and knowledgeable. That knowledge includes humanity and their rituals. Particularly mating and courtship, or dating, as you prefer to call it these days. Gabriel observed something about you that I find…intriguing.”

He paused, cupping one of your breasts in his warm hand, his calloused palm rubbing at the soft skin roughly. You moaned when he started to roll your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pulling at the hardened peak. His grace toyed with your other breast, mimicking the movement of his hand. You whined out his name, only for him to shush you gently. The feeling of his grace on you was winding you up even further.

“He told me that this seems to excite you, when I use my ‘mojo’. And not just for sex; we both know that that’s no secret,” he added wryly, tweaking your nipples, “but for ordinary tasks. Even when I must fly, or transport you elsewhere. I wasn’t aware it affected you so. But seeing you today, observing your reaction every time I used my grace- well, I can see my brother was right. You’re positively dripping for me, aren’t you love?”

“Cas,” you panted out, “you were doing it on purpose?” The idea that he’d been intentionally trying to wind you up was hotter than expected.

“Yes,” he stated matter-of-factly. “I needed to know if he was correct.”

A whispered “Fuck” slipped out unintentionally as you grappled with the overwhelming lust pooling low in your belly.

Cas chuckled lowly as you tried not to squirm under his touch. “In due time, my love. But right now, I need to feel you come apart using just my grace, since you enjoy it so much. I need to see you writhing for me, as my grace fills you and fucks you. Won’t you show me how beautiful you look when you come for me?”

“Yes, Cas, fuck yes,” you mewled, needing to feel  _something_  before you went mad. He had you so worked up you could barely stand it.

Cas settled into bed next to you, not quite touching you but close enough to feel the heat of his body. His expression as his gaze swept over your body was almost tender, if not for his lust blown eyes, the pupils so large only a thin ring of blue was visible. His scent surrounded you and the sound of his labored breathing rang in your ears.

You were trembling with need, so keyed up that the first unexpected caress of his grace against your skin made you squeal. It brushed up and down your body, Cas keeping his touch light at first, but swiftly grew bolder as you writhed on the bed. It encircled you, leaving no part untouched. Grace danced along your sides, finding every dip and curve and scar. It stroked down your legs, coaxing you to spread them wider for him. You couldn’t help giggling when he tickled the back of your knees, Cas smiling at the sound.

Your laughter turned to moans when he dragged his grace up to the crux of your thighs. Your eyes fluttered shut as pressure grazed your wet folds, toying with the outer lips of your pussy. You tried to arch into the feeling, but Cas kept your hips pinned tight, not allowing you even the slightest movement. You whimpered as his grace ran up and down your slit, using just enough pressure to keep your attention focused on the sensation, but not enough to provide the relief you craved.

As wonderful as it felt, you didn’t want teasing, you wanted your angel. Time to pull out the big guns. “Please, Castiel,” you whined. “Don’t tease, Castiel, need you inside me.”

A growl rumbled low in his throat at your use of his name, his full name. You knew it drove him crazy when you used it. Rather than answer you, you felt him shift beside you, the mattress dipping under his weight. Forcing open your eyes, you were greeted with the sight of Cas hovering over you on his hands and knees, looking as though he wanted to devour you. Before you could get out another word, he dove for your lips, capturing them in a fierce and possessive kiss.

Cas forced his tongue between your lips, curling and twining with your own. You moaned into his mouth, submitting eagerly to the taste of him. He groaned when you started to suckle on his tongue, the sound of it sending a fresh gush of slick through your core. He bit down on your lower lip, worrying it with gentle nibbles. So consumed were you with his kiss that when he used his grace to pinch harshly at your nipples, you gasped in shock. He took advantage of the distraction, breaking the kiss as thick tendril of grace filled your mouth, gagging any noise you made.

As grace pulled and rolled your nipples, more of it latched onto other parts of your body that were guaranteed to get a rise out of you. It kissed up and down your neck with a dozen pairs of lips, suckling dark bruises onto the soft skin. Grace filled your empty cunt so suddenly you would have cried out at the unexpected intrusion if you could. It pumped into your center relentlessly, not allowing you a moment to adjust. More grace found your clit and g-spot, rubbing at you mercilessly. In no time at all, you were crashing headfirst into pleasure, muffled screams forcing their way out past the gag.

Cas was unyielding, pounding his grace into you over and over again, dragging out one orgasm into two, and then three. Your pussy spasmed helplessly around his grace, clamping down on something that wasn’t physically there. Tears squeezed past your clenched eyelids; you were almost sobbing from the painful pleasure of it. Just before you could pray out a plea to stop, you felt him slow his movements, easing you from your high. Your thighs twitched uncontrollably as he slowly withdrew his grace from you with a noticeable reluctance.

You struggled to catch your breath after that amazing onslaught of pleasure. The instant he removed the gag, he was kissing you once more, this kiss the total opposite of your previous one. He was all gentleness now, peppering you with soft kisses and whispered praise. “So beautiful, my magnificent hunter, my stunning human. Always so gorgeous when you come for me. I will never get enough of that look as you fall over the edge. More resplendent than any heaven.”

All you could was lie there and try to calm your pounding heart. You mewled tiredly as he kissed down your neck, tongue laving at the marks left by his grace. It was only when you felt the rigid length of his cock bumping against your hip that you opened your eyes. Cas was stretched out on top of you, the warm weight of him comforting and arousing. You didn’t know when he removed the rest of his clothing, nor did you care. He looked up to meet your eyes, so much love present in his gaze it made your heart leap. He dropped another tender kiss on your lips, leaning up to rest his forehead against yours. “I need you, honeybee. Please, tell me I have my beautiful human’s consent,” he pleaded.

Mustering enough energy to wrap your arms around his back, you held him close to you as you whispered in his ear, “Yes, my angel. Take what you need, show me what an angel looks like when he comes.”

He moaned aloud at your words, hitching your legs up over his hips. You hooked your ankles together to rest against his ass as he reached between your bodies and lined himself up with your entrance. The first push of him inside pulled groans from each of you, the hot length of him gliding easily through your slick folds. The stretch of it felt divine, and you almost giggled at the thought. But it was impossible to do anything but whimper as he kept pushing and pushing until he was fully seated, filling your just right.

Once his hips were flush with your own, he paused, allowing both of you time to adjust. It was only when you nudged his ass that he slowly withdrew until only the head of his cock remained. Gazing deep into your eyes, he whispered out “I love you” before rolling his hips and thrusting deep inside. You clung to him, head falling back into the pillows as he worked up a rhythm, rutting into you again and again. Your nails scrabbled along his sweat coated skin, spurring him on even further.

Enochian fell from his lips in a steady stream as you both climbed higher. He was singing your praises to the very stars as he pushed you ever closer to the edge. You answered with your own whimpers and cries, pair of you creating a duet unique to you. The scent of ozone and sweat filled the air around you. You were so close, and so was he, his cock swelling and thickening inside you. Reaching up, you buried your fingers into his sweat dampened hair, tugging at it gently. “Come for me, my angel,” you whispered to him in Enochian.

Cas cried out helplessly as he obeyed, his cock jerking inside you as he spilled his release. Hot ribbons of come filled your sopping cunt as you followed him over the edge into white hot ecstasy. Your walls pulsed around his throbbing cock, drawing out your orgasms, milking him for all he had to give. With one hard, final thrust, he stilled above you, buried deep in your pussy. You could feel his heart racing against your own as you both tried to come down.

It was only when he softened too much to stay inside you that Cas moved. He slipped from your drenched cunt, your combined release trickling down your thighs. With a wave of his hand, he had the two of you cleaned and refreshed, blissfully sated as you snuggled into the blankets. He pulled you close to his side, running his hands through your hair, unable to keep from touching you. You sighed happily, nuzzling into your angel.

You were on the verge of passing out when Cas stirred. You sleepily protested when he shifted away from you, rolling out of the bed. “Where,” you yawned, “where you going?”

“I apologize my love, but Dean is praying to me, rather loudly and vulgarly. It seems my brother left them stranded in Reno. I’ll return once I’ve retrieved them.” He bent over your sated form, kissing you deeply. You grumbled when he broke away, pulling a laugh from your angel. “I won’t be long. For now, I need you to rest- I’m not finished with you yet,” he promised, gently pinching your ass.

You nodded, reclining against the pillows even as your inner walls clenched at his words. With a rustle, he was fully dressed and gone, sending a pulse of arousal through your sensitive core. Snuggling into the covers, you tried to rest up as you waited eagerly for round two.


End file.
